


Body switch

by captainbeifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bumi jokes about being inside Lin's body, Bumi loves Lin's body, Bumi pervert, F/M, Funny, Lin and Bumi need to fuck, Lin frustrated, NSFW, Sex Jokes, Smut, Spirit World, Spirits, body switch, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbeifong/pseuds/captainbeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lin and Bumi were on their way to Air Temple Island, Bumi is the cause to let a spirit switch their bodies! Bumi being the pervert, seems to enjoy it and likes to tease Lin. Cause being inside Lin's body, who wouldn't like it? ;-). And of course they all can have a good laugh about it. Rated M just in case!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body switch

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! This is my first time posting a story here. 'Body switch' is a story i've already posted on fanficiton.net and i decided to post it here too :-). Hope you'll like it and enjoy it.
> 
> Please leave a comment :-)

"WHOHOO!" Lin's body barked inside. "What's up people!" she grinned while crossing her arms. Su had dropped the dumpling she was about to put in her mouth.

Su's children dropped their jaws. Tenzin, Kya, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami looked in shock. Pema and the children looked at her, not sure what to think.

She and Bumi just arrived at Air Temple Island.

"What?" She looked around. "Well if ya'll don't mind" she removed the metal suit and plopped in between Su and Opal.

Lin's body had loosened her hair. "Who! Much better" Lin's body stared at Bumi's body. "Yo Bumi...babe. Sit with us" Lin's body smirked and winked.

That's. It.

"Babe?!" Opal yelled, laughing out uncontrolably. The others still looked in shock. "AAAGHH!"

Bumi's body jumped over the table, attacking Lin's body. Completely pinning down. Hands above her head and one hand around her throath.

"I'm going to murder you" Tenzin jumped from his place and everyone looked confused and shocked. "BUMI?!" Tenzin yelled.

"HOLY FUCK SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME I'M SCARED!"

Su jumped from her seat and tackled him. "What the hell Bumi!?" she shouted angrily.

"I'M NOT BUMI! I AM LIN!" Lin's body snickered. Su slightly let go of his colar. "Huh? Lin?"

"Yeah...that's a kinda true" Lin's body chuckled. Su had widened her eyes. Wh-what?..."

Lin and Bumi stood up. "This idiot over here!" Bumi's body smacked Lin's body. "Picked a fight with a spirit! And as revenge he switched our body's!"

"But i find it completely fine. I have these" Lin's body said, grabbing her own boobs. "NO!" Bumi's body smacked the back of her head.

"Don't touch it! Stop!" Another smack. "Ouch! Lin! You know. You can still hit me, but this is still your body" Bumi's body slightly stopped. Knowing he had a point.

They just couldn't believe this! For them it's just Bumi hitting Lin. Lin's body sat in between Su and Opal again. Bumi's body sighed and sat down between Korra and Asami.

"So...you two...are..." Mako barely brought out.

"Yes and- oh..." Lin's body stared at Tenzin while pouting. "Tezzie stop staring at my beautiful body will ya? Making me uncomfortable" Lin's body said, blushing.

"Li- BUMI! Stop talking like that!" Tenzin yelled at Lin's body. Lin smirked and waved her hand. Even Pema could laugh at this.

"I know you like it to stare at me" the whole table laughed. Tenzin rubbed his temples. Opal stared at her. Not believing that her aunt's body said that to her teacher.

"Tezzie!" Korra cried.

Bumi's body grabbed the knife from the table and was ready to stand up from his place. "Ok!" Korra and Asami grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back down.

"Bu- i mean Lin. Give me the knife" His body just stared at Korra. "Come one. Lin. The knife. Give it to me" Korra held out her hand.

Lin huffed in annoyance but still gave the knife.

"Ok. So let me get this straight. Lin is inside Bumi's body. And Bumi is inside Lin's body" Bolin said. Lin's body snickered.

"Yeah if ya say it like that" Lin's body wiggled her eyebrows at Bumi's body. Bumi's body facepalmed. Wing and Wei spit out their drinks. The girls covered their mouths, unable to hold their laughter.

"I swear to the spirits Bumi" Bumi's body mumbled and threw a dumpling at her head. Lin's body just grinned.

"And why did the spirit do this again?" Su asked. "Oh because-" Lin's body started. The real Lin already interrupted. "Because that idiot over there!" She pointed with her chopsticks towards Lin's body.

"Picked a fight with it!"

"Why did you pick a fight-"

"We almost ran it over with a satomobile because Bumi didn't see it. But the smart ass over here, wanted to prove he was right and the spirit was wrong"

"This...is so confusing. Everytime Bumi yells. I actually think it's Bumi yelling at Lin and calling her a idiot. Scary" Bolin shifted in his seat.

"Ugh!" Lin's body suddenly shouted. "How do woman wear bra's?!"

"Can i take it off?" Lin's body begged. "No!"

Everyone laughed again. Espesially Su and her children. Never have they seen their sister and aunt like this.

Lin's body slightly pulled her top tank to look down. She smirked and giggled. No one seemed to noticed.

Until they saw the real Bumi completely leaning down!

"Bumi!" Su shouted. She grabbed Lin's hair and made her look up. Bumi's body sighed. "Thank you, Su"

Lin's body couldn't contain her giggled. Bumi's body rolled her eyes. "What now?" she huffed.

"You wear such sexy lingerie Lin" Lin's eyes went blank. Lin's body smiled. "What?!" Su shouted. Pulling Lin's top tank and looked down. "Linny, Linny" She grinned.

"Mom?!" Su's children yelled in suprise. All of them looking shocked at their mother's actions. "What?!" Su responded. "If my sister wears sexy lingerie, i need to know ok!"

"Red with lace huh?" The real Bumi grinned. Su also grinned.

Bumi's body's eyes widened. The real Lin coughed and at her food in silence. "I am SO taking a shower tonight"

Su laughed out. Her face a tint of red. Bumi's body slammed down her chopsticks. "No! You're not"

"So you're telling me i can't shower? That's gross" Bumi's body rubbed his temples. "If you're taking a shower, i'm gonna blindfold you. And cuff your hands cause you're not going to touch my body"

"And you're gonna wash me?" Lin wiggled her eyebrows. The real Lin sighed. "I guess"

"Meow~ Bumi you're such a tease" Lin's body casually tilted her shoulder and smiled. Bumi's body broke the glass she was about to drink out.

They couldn't. They just couldn't hold it anymore. Even Huan spit out his drink and fell on his back. The teenagers held their stomach, almost not able to breathe.

Su wrapped an arm around Lin's shoulders. "I love the new you already!" She shouted. Tenzin shook his head but still trying to hold his laughter.

Pema covered her face. "I am so done!" Lin yelled. "Bumi!" Lin tried to wriggle the knife from Korra's hand. "No! No Lin!" She said holding it out of her reach.

Bumi sighed. "Act normal"

"Sure, tiger" Making a kissing movement with her lips. Su hugged her. "This is amazing!" she cried out.

Real Lin's face fell on the table.

"Yes just amazing"

**Author's Note:**

> That's for chapter 1! Bumi is a pervert :-P. I really hope you like it and will leave a comment :-) . 
> 
> Bye!
> 
> Ps. Chapter 2 is already up on ff.net  
> So if you're curious, you could check it out :-).


End file.
